He is His Father's Son
by HaloNoir
Summary: Remus Lupin falls in love...with a student...Reposted from my other persona! My first ever fic please R&R!


**He is His Father's Son**

_Even a man who is pure in heart,_

_And says his prayers by night,_

_May become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms,_

_And the moon is shining bright_. – **Curt Siodmak**

Damn. Double damn. I have just realised that I am seriously late for Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It takes me only five minutes to get out of bed, get changed and brush my hair. Though I know I should hurry I take my time going down the stairs from the Gryffindor dormitories, since more than once I've slipped all the way down those stairs and have missed entire classes at a time. I can hear my heels clicking noisily on the stone floor as I run into the "Defence" corridor.

As I turn sharply I find that I have run into something solid and knocked it over. Better make that someone, actually…

Damn, I thought, why does this always happen when I'm late, but than a smile begins to creep over my face as I realise who it is.

"Miss Blackmore, my apologies." came the voice I had come to know so well – Professor Lupin, whose English lesson I had been so hideously late for. I looked up to see that he had fallen on top of me at some point during the fall and was now smirking at me, with that wolfish grin of his. Damn him and his good looks. I suddenly realised, as must he that we really should get up lest any teachers or students catch us in this rather inappropriate position.

If you're wondering what is going on, perhaps I should explain. It all started at the beginning of the year when the Professor Dumbledore told us that we would be having a new Defence against the dark arts teacher to replace Professor Tonks, who had steep aside for someone she saw fit for the job the previous year. At first I was too engrossed in my studies, and hopes and dreams of being an auror that I never even acknowledged Professor Lupin as a human being, even him, who had always been my favourite professor. Of course I had heard all the witterings of my classmates, particularly from Parvati and Lavender, on his good looks and personality. One lesson however he asked me to stay behind, he wanted to know why I never looked at him in class anymore, it was then I first took a good look at his face since I had been a student in 4th year when he taught – he had blondish brown hair with grey hairs scattered in, prematurely grey I mused, that came with matching laughter lines around his eyes and mouth, and his eyes were honey brown. I suppose I could say, that it was in that moment I fell in love with him, a cynical person may say, when I developed a crush. I prefer the former.

_Professor Lupin's POV_

I lay, looking down on the girl that I had fallen so deeply in love with, for several long seconds before I realised with a jolt, how inappropriate this would seem to another teacher or student. And with that threat looming, I picked myself up quickly, careful not to step on her, and snaked an arm around her waist hoisting her up with me as I went – thank god for Lycanthrope strength. Luckily I had not been carrying anything so no more time needed to be wasted by scrabbling around the floor. Without further delay I led her down the corridor to the class, and whispered to her of the thoughts that had flooded into my mind as we had lain sprawled on the floor. Memories. I chanced a look at her. God she is lovely. I say lovely since many would not consider her beautiful, including herself. But she is indeed lovely, dark hair with reddish tones, matching eyes and a heart shaped face. Right now she has her mouth in one of those once rare smiles that first made me fall for her.

The doors of the classroom swing inwards, and with a horrible start of horror, I realise my arm is still around her waist, pulling my arm off of her so fast she sways slightly on her feet. Damn, I'll have to pay for that later. Meanwhile all the students are staring at us, Sharon has gone bright pink, but nonetheless manages to sit down without making a fool of herself, which is more than I can say for myself.

The lesson progresses as normal apart from the secret looks I take of her, and the thoughts that no teacher should have of a student. Damn, the little voice in the back of my mind tells me, "_I should not be doing this, she is just a child_". No that's not true she is eighteen next month. Again that little voice chimes in "_but what about that little secret of yours"…_what secret?_ "You know of the one of which I speak… Lycanthropy"_

_Sharon's POV_

I'm so embarrassed. Luckily no one in this class is clever enough to put two and two together about Remus and I. Remus… I love that name, though I must remember to call him Professor Lupin in lessons. That's odd…why is George staring at me like that. The look one might give to something particularly nasty on the bottom of your shoe. No, he couldn't know. Could he?

Remus' POV

That's strange. I wonder why Sharon seemed so nervous after the lesson, she even looked rather green. I was curious as to what had provoked this rather dramatic mood swing, so curious, that I did something I try not to do with her lest I arouse suspicions of other students –I asked her to stay behind after class. Once the last few stragglers, slow to pack their bags, had left the room I asked her what was wrong. She shook it off, saying she felt rather nauseous, but that she felt better now. She's a bright girl with many talents, but lying is not one of them. She came over quickly as the bell rang a second time and kissed me quickly and hurriedly left the room.

Did I leave that door open?

Sharon's POV

It is almost night now. My mind keeps going over all the possible reasons why George shot me that look in class. It's well known that George had feelings for me a few years back, but I explained, once, that I didn't see him in the way he wanted me to. We've been friends ever since, just friends. Though I would never tell him or complain of it, he is without a doubt too protective of me, you can imagine what a nightmare dating has become. Which of course brings me back to the point of, why did he look at me like that? I suppose I will have to talk to him, I pray to God he does not know of my secret affairs.

Remus' POV

As I sit at my desk grading papers. Tonight is the night of the full moon so I am not terribly invested in my work. I cast a furtive glance out of the window, God! The moon is beginning to rise! I stand up so fast that I knock over the desk, papers go flying everywhere. No matter, there are more important things to tend to, the moon is rising, and I estimate that I have perhaps an hour before that dreaded moon is high enough to transform me. One hour, if I'm lucky. First things first, I have to call the Professor Dumbledore, tell him that I am locking up my office now, and could he make sure no one bothers me, at least until tomorrow. I grab a handful of floo powder and get this item off my to-do list.

Secondly, I lock the door, so many times have I looked in books and other resources to find the same thing written, "A werewolf who knows the taste of human flesh, when dies, will never reach the gates of heaven", so I certainly have the incentive to lock myself up.

Lastly I floo Sharon's room, as head girl she has a private room and fireplace, which make things more convenient for the both of us. She doesn't answer the floo, I pray that she is asleep and not on her way here as she so often is.

Sharon's POV

I know I should probably go to speak with George, but I haven't been to see Remus in his office in while. I look around for teachers before I go in, but I'm stopped by the fact that it's locked, how strange, it's never been locked before. I knock, as hard as I can without attracting attention, on the door, and within a few moments it opens. Jesus. He looks really ill, and he's only stuck his head out of the door.

"My God, Remus, what's wrong?" I suddenly gush at him. It's then I notice his eyes, those beautiful honey coloured eyes. The brown seems to be melting and a lurid yellow is rising to the surface, then before he has a chance to reply to my outburst he doubles over in pain, and drops to the floor. I shove the door hard to get in and rush over to him. His eyes suddenly snap open and it scares me more than anything. Those honey brown eyes that I know so well and love are gone. His voice is deep and guttural but clear enough to tell what he is saying, but strained enough to feel the pain he is in; "Go now. Tell no one. Run."

I am ashamed to say I did, I took the key from the lock and locked the door from the outside. Then I ran. Forgive me Remus.

As I ran towards the dormitories, behind me I heard a monstrous roar – how could no one else have heard? As I reach the stairs to my private room, I stop. "Breathe" I tell myself over and over. As I try to regain my breath I look out of the window, it is night now. The moon is shining bright. Good God, it cannot be. Howling. Full Moon. Yellow Eyes. Wolf Eyes. It cannot be, werewolves are only legends. _"Obviously not anymore…stupid muggleborn!"_

Remus' POV

My eyes are weeping from the sudden amount of sunlight that seems to flood the room. Everything hurts. No wonder, I was asleep on the stone floor of my office. What happened last night? Then it hits me, the full moon, Sharon…How is she? My memory of last night seems to fade like an elusive dream, the more you try to recall it the faster it escapes your grasp. As I get to my feet I realise just how much my head hurts, time for that extra strength pain potion, methinks. As I stagger towards the door, I wonder how long Sharon stayed. I try to push open the door but it won't budge. Locked in. Ah, yes I remember now, I told her to leave, and not to tell anyone, I should have known she'd lock the door. Clever girl. However this does leave me with the slight problem of being locked in my own office with no key. How embarrassing, I'll have to floo Filch and tell him I've managed to lock myself in. As I reach for the floo pot however, my wolf-like hearing picks up footsteps coming down the hallway. Even more embarrassing, trying to explain to a student that I can't see them right now since I'm locked in. The footsteps stop, and the door opens. Sharon. It has to be. And of course I'm right, though right now I wish I wasn't. I am suddenly overcome with dread, for she'll come through that door and tell me that she cannot see me anymore, if I argue, she'll tell me she never loved me. Or worst she'll call me a monster and I'll believe her. I often wonder why I haven't told her why I'm a werewolf. I also wonder how out of the entire school she is the only one who does not know. Too late to change things, only time for regret now.

Sharon's POV

I spent all last night thinking, about him. I woke up my two friends in the years below me, Hermione and Ginny to talk, they've known about me and Remus since the beginning. At first I thought, "Why didn't he tell me?" and then it Hermione knocked me to my senses, of course he didn't want to tell me, what if I said he was a monster, or just didn't believe him. The next thing, Ginny asked, was "Does this change the way I feel about him?" at first the answer was no, but now I realise it does, it makes me pity him, but more importantly, it makes me love him more. What a terrible burden to have to bear on your own. Then I knew, he wasn't on his own anymore, he had me.

I realized as I went down to breakfast that he wouldn't be able to get out of his office since I'd locked him in last night. So much for breakfast.

Remus' POV

"Sharon," I whispered "Please forgive me." I don't think I've ever been so low. The only one person I've ever fallen for, stands before me now, I imagine, as my judge, jury and executioner, but I wouldn't know, my eyes are closed.

"Don't be." She says. What, how can this be? Does she mean to say she still loves me? I could not bear it if she changes her mind now, and I tell her this.

Sharon's POV

"I love you, and always will…"

**3 Years Later**

"…Until my dying day and even then, in heaven we shall meet again. And I shall love you all the more for it. My friend, my lover, my husband." I finished by reading a poem to him:

**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace,  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle light. **

**I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. **

**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints,-I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life!-and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death. **

As I finished my vows I looked into those honey coloured eyes, and I knew I would never be alone again. But more importantly, he would never be alone again. Hermione, Tonks and Ginny were my maids of honour with a backing of Gryffindor girls and Luna. Remus had Harry, Ron and Bill for support. It was a beautiful wedding, but it saddened me how many of my dear friends did not come, ashamed of the man I fell in love with, to name a few; Padma Patil; Lee Jordan; Molly Weasley and Professor Rubeus Hagrid (but I'm sure in time Harry will talk them over).

After the night that I found out about Remus once a month condition, we decided that I would focus on my schoolwork until the end of school – two months. So that I could fulfil my dream, and become an auror. That was two long months of waking up alone and two months longing for his company. On the last day of school, Remus and I took my friends aside and told them of our relationship. George said he already knew, he told me he had seen us kissing once, he told me he wished it had been him. It saddened me that some friends did not take it as well as I hoped. We also told Professor Dumbledore; Remus did not want to tell him, for apparently his one rule was "Thou shalt not touch the students". That made me laugh. He took it surprisingly well, I think he, unlike many teachers had come to the point that all teachers reach when they see their students not as children anymore but adults. I am woman now. He told the rest of the staff. And at the graduation ball, in front of all my friends and teacher, Remus asked me to marry him.

"We have all learnt in this war, cherish what you love for as long as you can for tomorrow may be the day that you die. Let me cherish you for the time we have and become my wife. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a thousand years not knowing you."…

A year after my glorious wedding day I lay in a hospital, with a child in my arms.

"We should not have done this. What sort of life can he lead," Remus spat "as a werewolf?!" We had had his conversation a hundred thousand times, but we would have it just once more.

"He will lead a life like yours full, of adventure and sorrow; yes sorrow, but joy too. He will find a woman, a woman like me to love him as I do you. He will be strong." I replied holding his hand with one hand I pulled him close so he could see his son. He had brown hair, a heart shaped face and honey brown eyes.

"For he is his father's son."


End file.
